1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of and an apparatus for manufacturing a knit slide fastener stringer having a fastener element row which is continuously formed by bending a linear monofilament and is knitted in and along one longitudinal edge of a warp-knit fastener tape simultaneously with the knitting of the tape. More particularly, this invention relates to a method of and an apparatus for manufacturing a knit slide fastener stringer in which a warp-knit fastener tape has a longitudinal edge of high density so that a fastener element row can be knitted in the longitudinal edge stably and firmly, and in which an increased rate of production can be realized.
2. Description of the Related Art
Knit slide fastener stringers of this type in which a coiled fastener element row is knitted in a warp-knit fastener tape simultaneously with the knitting of the tape are already known from, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. Hei 2-255104 and Italian Patent No. 1118020. Further, an apparatus for manufacturing this type of knit slide fastener stringers are disclosed in, for example, the above-mentioned Italian Patent, Japanese Patent Publication No. Sho 48-40034 and Japanese Patent Publication No. Sho 49-42011.
As is described in the above-mentioned publications, in the fundamental structure of this type knit slide fastener stringer, a fastener tape including a fastener-element-row attaching margin is composed of chain-stitches, tricot-stitches and weft-inlaid stitches, and the fastener element row is knitted in and along the fastener-element-row attaching margin of the fastener tape simultaneously with the knitting of the tape in such a manner that each and every leg portion of the individual fastener element is connected with stitches of the foundation structure of the fastener-element-row attaching margin astride of part of loops of anchoring chain-stitch yarns simultaneously with the knitting of the tape. Thus the fastener element row is firmly secured to the foundation structure of the attaching margin of the tape. The anchoring yarns for the fastener elements should by no means be limited to chain stitch yarns, but may be an alternative form such as a combination of tricot-stitch yarns and weft-inlaid yarns, or etc.
In the conventional apparatus as disclosed in the above-mentioned publications, the monofilament is bent in a coiled form so as to be a coiled fastener element row before introduced into the apparatus, whereupon the fastener element row is introduced continuously to a knitting position of the attaching margin of the tape via a tubular guide member (i.e., a fastener element guide) of the apparatus and is knitted in a predetermined position of the attaching margin of the tape simultaneously with the knitting of the tape.
However, since it is formed of a coiled synthetic resin monofilament, the fastener element row is extremely extendible and contractible and hence non-stable in shape. It is therefore very difficult, from a technical viewpoint, to introduce the individual fastener elements of the fastener element row successively and accurately to the corresponding knitting portions of the fastener-element attaching margin of the tape. Further, as is apparent from the above-mentioned publications, since the conventional apparatus is not equipped with any fastener-element positioning means, it is also difficult to fixedly attach the fastener element row with head portions of the elements arranged in a uniform pitch and kept in an uniform shape. For these reasons, knit slide fasteners of this type have not been on the market in general.